


“Knowing that didn’t mean he was going to let anything get in the way of them achieving their dreams”

by Anonymouskeeper



Series: "Yeah, I'm the only one that's not famous. So what?" [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All relationships platonic but can be taken as romantic, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Four plus one format, Gen, It doesn’t go any further but there is a non-consensual kiss in the fourth chapter, M/M, Omega Lous Tomlinson, Protective Harry Styles, Protective Liam Payne, Protective Niall Horan, Protective Zayn Malik, Protectiveness, a/b/o dynamics, light bullying, unwanted kissing, worrying about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: Four Reasons For the Alphas to be Protective and The One Time They Have to Trust Him to Take Care of Himself.Or: Louis’ alpha friends are protective. He know’s that - he’s pretty sure at this point everyone has noticed. That doesn’t mean Louis appreciates it, though. However, there are a number of reasons why the alphas are so protective and as the boys prepare to move on with their lives, Louis begins to understand those reasons. This doesn’t mean that eventually, the alphas have to trust that Louis can take care of himself.Part of series/A prequel to “I really do know them, I promise!”
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Series: "Yeah, I'm the only one that's not famous. So what?" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987807
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	1. Reason One: Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the support on the other stories in this series, I’m so glad you’re enjoying it so far. I’ve only recently found the time and inspiration to write this next part and hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This story is split into five parts in the classic four plus one format. None of the chapters are particularly long, but I think they all contain everything they need. I don’t have any particular plan re: updating, but all the chapters should be posted fairly quickly.
> 
> WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: This chapter contains bullying, although not anything I’d class as particularly physical and nothing really bad happens. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story and I’d love to hear what you think :)

Louis sighed, flopping into a seat at the first empty table he saw. He hated History; he didn't even know why he'd taken it as an A-level. He attributed it to his mum's influence and didn't try and force his tired brain to remember the actual reason. Tired, he folds his arms on the table and drops his head on to them, closing his eyes. It had been a long day. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, with the twins crawling into his bed at three in the morning after waking from nightmares and waking up nearly every hour through the night after that. Mum had kept the twins that day, but Louis had been an idiot and decided it was alright to come in. It was A-levels, after all. He really should try - he didn't want to have to live as Harry's trophy omega his whole life, although he was sure the alpha would be delighted at the prospect.

As if summoned by the thoughts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Louis didn't bother fishing it out and checking it. He knew it was one of his alpha friends - the lunch bell had rang a couple minutes ago and most of them were all the way on the other side of campus, texting to ask where he was sat, since his last class was closest to the sixth form building. There was no point replying. They'd be able to find him as soon as they entered the common room. Niall could smell him from the entrance to the building, his nose extra sensitive. The texts asking where he was were just a by-product of their protective instincts. Louis was the only omega in their friend group; the other four were all alphas. Protective alphas.

Louis huffed to himself at the thought. Why did alpha instincts have to manifest themselves like that? It was so inconvenient. Well, it was for him, anyway. The alpha's tried so hard to respect his independence, but years of friendship - as well as being an omega - meant that often the alphas couldn't help themselves.

"What do you think you're doing, Tomlinson?"

Louis didn't bother looking up at the sneering voice. He knew who it was. Josie had been taunting him for at least the past two years. He knew it was because of her crush on Zayn, who didn't spare her the time of day. The alpha was too interested in his art to care about an omega he rarely talked to, especially one who had only grown a sudden interest in him when he finally grew into his pretty face.

"What does it look lime I'm doing, Reed?" He taunted back, even though it was muffled by his arms. That's why he didn't see her turn to give one of her friends a triumphant smirk. He only felt when cold water was suddenly being poured over his head.

"What!?" He shot up in his seat with a shout, immediately standing to turn and face the other omega. The girl was sneering at him and so was her friend. The common room was pretty empty at this time of day and only a few people were looking their way in confusion. Louis barely noticed the attention as he glared at Josie, lifting a hand to pull his wet fringe away from his forehead. "You think this is funny?" He demanded, taking a step towards her. Josie's face hardened, her lips pursing visibly.

"Oops." She said flatly.

"Oops?" Louis repeated harshly "You - "

"No, you." She interrupted, taking a step closer of her own. "You think you can just - " She stuttered slightly. "Can just keep all those alphas to yourself?"

Louis drew back slightly in surprise. He hadn't been accused of collecting alphas since year nine, after the majority of his year group had presented. Now, in sixth form and with everyone almost adults, he hadn't thought anyone would bring up that argument again. Obviously he'd been mistaken.

"Ok, for one its none of your business." Louis starts, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" They've started to gain more attention, although nobody's moved to interfere yet. "You've got four alphas. Four! You're not the only omega in this school." She scoffs.

"No, really?" Louis can't help but say, sarcastically. He can't help it - it's a defence mechanism. "They can date other people, you know. Just because no-one wants to date you."

She inhales sharply. Her friend, who's stood close behind her, is starting to look angry, where before she'd just looked uncomfortable.

"You should stop leading them on." Is what Josie continues with, however. Louis raises both eyebrows, not quite believing where this has gone. "With how you act around them, they don't feel like they can date." She sounds very sure of herself.

"Louis?"

Louis and Josie startle at the new voice, turning to see Niall coming through the main doors. He's got flour in hair and on his collar; he'd spent the morning in his 'industry' course, interning at a posh new restaurant that had opened up over the summer in the city. Josie stiffens at the sight of him, immediately lifting a hand to pat her hair down self-consciously. Louis narrows his eyes at the alpha, hating how his heart automatically begins to slow down at the Irish lilt - even after moving away from Ireland halfway through year seven, he'd stubbornly refused to lose the accent, although Louis had no complaints, it was such an intrinsic part of Niall. He would never admit that confronting someone else like this made him nervous and the appearance of the alpha was a comfort.

"Oh, Niall." Josie starts. "We were just - "

She's cut off. Niall has moved closer and has finally noticed how wet Louis is.

"Why are you wet?" He demands, worried. "Louis, its January. You'll get sick." He frets, pulling off his hoodie to drape over Louis' shoulder. Louis doesn't answer except to turn his gaze back to Josie, glaring. She's started patting at her skirt, adjusting the material, presumably in a way she thinks looks better.

Niall follows his gaze to the other omega, his eyes narrow. He seems to take in the situation properly then, because he pulls Louis bodily against his side, an unhappy look on his face.

"What's this about?' The alpha demands. Josie seems to finally realise how upset the alpha is and shrinks back. Louis, feeling, honestly, a bit upset about the other omega's accusations, answers the question.

"She thinks I'm keeping all of you guys away from dating." Louis tattles.

"What? Why would she think that?" Niall raises an eyebrow. Louis feels vindictively glad that Niall's asking him and ignoring Josie - serves her right.

"Don't really know." He shrugs. "Probably just likes one of you." He says. He's not so mean he's going to announce her crush on Zayn to everyone in earshot, no matter how obvious he thinks she it.

"That doesn't give her the right to _bully_ you." Niall nearly spits, turning a full glare on the girl. "If she likes one of us she can tell us."

Apparently dismissing the entire conversation, Niall turns so he's facing Louis head on. Louis can just make out Josie's upset face as her friend shuffles her away.

"Louis..." Niall trails off. He's rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms. Louis admits it feels quite nice - he was starting to feel cold now.

"I'll tell you about it later, Niall. I just want to get warmed up now." He murmurs.

Niall sighs but nods in agreement. Louis doesn't wait for Niall to react further, immediately b-lining for the door. Niall follows him without pause, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. He's still glaring into space, an unhappy frown on his face.

Louis sighs to himself - he can already picture how the rest of the day is going to go, let alone the rest of the year. The alpha's hated bullies, even basically harmless girl omega bullies.

He supposes having bullies gives the alpha's a good reason to be protective, but that didn't mean he had to like it.


	2. Reason Two: Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Worrying about the future.
> 
> (Only this didn’t fit the format of chapter titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response to the first chapter. I’m glad so many people are still enjoying this series :)

They were back at school in two weeks and Zayn and Louis were taking advantage of the rest of their summer holidays to relax in the park. They'd set themselves up under a quiet copse of trees around the lake that dominated much of this particular park. They'd arrived there just before sunrise, half asleep but with Zayn determined to Draw the landscape as the sun rose. Louis had been unable to say no to Zayn's - honestly pretty cute - request to accompany him and so had dragged himself out of bed at five am that morning to meet the alpha. He had stayed awake just long enough to see the sun fully rise and Zayn's drawing begin to take shape, but had then napped half the morning.

Now, mid-afternoon, full up on the sandwiches Zayn had prepared and steadily getting angrier with the main character of the book he was reading for his upcoming English Literature lessons, Louis was glad he'd gotten up that morning. Watching Zayn draw was always an experience. His ability to transform paper into such beautiful landscapes honestly amazed the omega. It was no wonder Zayn had won the nation-wide competition that had finally given him some recognition in the professional world. As the alpha was always saying - mostly to himself - he still had a long way to go, but people seemed to like his landscapes. Even his less classically beautiful, more obscure art was starting to be shared more widely.

"Hey, Lou?"

The omega hummed at the question, not bothering to look up from his book. He was determined to finish it before the end of the week, so he could spend the last week of summer not even thinking of school work.

"Have you ever wondered what you're going to do after sixth form?"

Louis' mind blanks at the suddenly serious question. As the words filter through his brain, he fights to keep the panic off his face and out of his scent. He doesn't like talking about the future - he doesn't want to be stuck here for the rest of his life, but he couldn't bare to think about leaving his mum, his family. The thought of being away from his best friends made him anxious, although with Zayn gaining traction in the artistic world and Harry bound for X-factor in a couple of months - where Louis had no doubt he'd do phenomenally - not to mention Liam and Niall's own high-flying dreams, he'd been working to wrap his head around the fact that they'd be separating soon either way.

"I think I'll go to uni." Is the answer he eventually gives Zayn. No doubt he'd let the silence go on too long, but Zayn doesn't comment and Louis doesn't look up from his book to see if the alpha is sending him a concerned look. "Maybe take a gap year, first. Earn some money."

He knows worrying about money is a bit of an odd concept to most of his alphas - Harry and Liam both come from family money. Niall's mother is a self-made, very successful business woman. Neither Louis nor Zayn have that safety to fall back on, although Zayn's family has always been comfortably well-off. Louis' family, supported for much of his life by a single mother of five children, has always been that bit more careful with money, although Louis had rarely wanted for anything. Not to say none of the alpha's were stingy - since Louis had met them they'd paid for everything, including some truly outrageous gifts. Even Liam had been like that from the start, seven years old and insisting his pocket money would cover two bags of sweets from the corner shop. After presenting, an alpha's instinctual need to provide only meant their generosity got worse. Sometimes it was awkward, but Louis had gotten used to accepting what the alpha's did for him. They got huffy if he protested too much and they'd had enough arguments about hand-outs for Louis to know they did it because they cared.

"Lou..." Zayn trailed off, sounding a bit unsure.

Louis finally looked up, rolling his eyes. When he hadn't been paying attention, Zayn had scooted closer to him, leaving his drawing pad and assortment of pencils scattered in the grass.

"Why do you sound so worried, Zee?" Louis asked, rolling his eyes. He'd known that bringing up university with the alphas would be a bit difficult. They wouldn't dare suggest it was a bad idea; in fact, they would encourage it. They already were - none of them were planning on going, but they were all for continuing education. What Louis was sure they'd argue about, however, was going to a university away from home. If none of them were there to protect him or take care of him, they'd so much rather he stayed at home whilst he went to university. He can already imagine the argument they'd have about him staying in student housing:

"Who knows who lives there?"

"What if they're murderers?"

"There are horror stories, Lou! They'll keep you up all night partying!"

"Oh my god, what if they pressure you into drinking or smoking?!"

Louis can't help but roll his eyes at the thought. Whilst the idea wasn't overly appealing, it was part of student life - if he went to university, he wanted to go the whole hog.

"I just..." Zayn starts. "I just worry, Lou. We're all going to be going our separate ways after next year. The thought of us leaving you alone makes me anxious." The alpha admits.

Louis rolled his eyes, huffing fondly. He settled his book in the grass, rolling onto his hands and knees to crawl over to his friend, flopping so he was lying face up in the alpha's lap. He could see Zayn roll his eyes, even as the alpha automatically lifted a hand to pat at the omega's hair.

"We'll be starting new steps of our lives but we aren't abandoning each other." Louis can say this with certainty. "Harry will probably be away the most, but even he'll be back home a lot." Harry's promised this to him a number of times - the hope of winning X-factor obvious and dreams of what it would mean for him as a musician obvious, if sceptical. "Liam will be back and forth, but he won't be far until he makes it big. Niall's already started his internship, it's only in the city. That's not even half an hour away, and he'll be there for at least the next two years." Zayn's still patting his head anxiously. Louis smiles up at him as reassuringly as he can. "You can do whatever you want, Zee. There are art schools everywhere and I know there's that one you like in London. That's only a train ride away. Even if you go further, or as you get other jobs, I know we'll always make our way back to each other."

Zayn's calming down at his reassuring words, his gaze soft.

"Thanks, Lou. I needed to hear that." The alpha confesses.

Louis grins at him before tipping out of the alpha's lap. Zayn laughs at him as he rolls away, giggling maniacally. Emotional talk like this will give him hives if it goes on too long, so Louis' glad the tension breaks easily.

"Oh, ow." He complains suddenly, sitting up and pouting. He lifts his arm to see a long scratch, sluggishly bleeding. He must have rolled over a sharp rock or twig.

"Seriously, Lou?" Zayn asks, already on his feet and walking over. Although his words are teasing the look in his eyes is suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, Zee. Its just a scratch." He replies. "Have you got a tissue or something?"

Zayn doesn't reply, instead bending down and wiggling an arm under the omega's knees and then behind his back. Louis isn't left enough time to process as he's lifted bridal-style, settled against Zayn's chest.

"I've got some antiseptic wipes in my bag." The alpha assures.

Louis rolls his eyes. Louis could admit that he used to be pretty clumsy, although he also likes to think that he's mostly grown out of that now. The alphas had gotten used to carrying a basic first-aid kit, though, always worrying when he hurt's himself even slightly.

As he's settled back on the grass by his book, Zayn giving him a stern look to stay put, Louis pouts to himself. He guesses this is why Zayn - and the other alpha's, although they haven't brought it up like Zayn has, yet - is so worried about leaving him by himself. Hurting himself like this had always made them anxious and not knowing if he was alright, or at least with a trusted friend or family member, only made their instincts scream.

Knowing that didn't mean he was going to let anything get in the way of them achieving their dreams.


	3. Reason Three: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is stubborn and sick. Honestly, this is mostly fluff.

Okay, so maybe this hadn't been his best idea. Louis cursed this-morning-Louis for deciding to drag himself out of bed and into school despite the headache making his eyes blurry and the nausea turning his stomach so badly just the smell of food made him want to puke.

But there was less than a month until final exams and Louis was determined to do well. He was taking a gap year before going to university, but he very emphatically did not want to have to re-take any of his A-levels next year. Plus, the better his results the more options he'd have, both for universities and courses.

Although this was very true, his two-hour English literature class had left his head pounding, after he had thought he'd gotten rid of it with some painkillers. Feeling a bit like he was going to faint, Louis manoeuvred his way into an empty classroom. Dumping his bag on the table, he dropped into a chair and immediately lay down with his head on his bag. He gave a quiet whine, extremely grateful that there was nobody around to see him suffer. Although he wouldn't mind if one of his alpha friends were around to cuddle him and coo at him. Usually he rejected that kind of affection at school, a bit embarrassed by how unembarrassed the alpha's were at such actions.

He'd also been avoiding the alphas all day, knowing that the moment that any of them saw him, they'd pick up on his illness and insist he go home. Nor would they take no for an answer. They were usually pretty good at respecting Louis' boundaries, but protective instinct took over when Louis was hurt or sick in some way. Alphas were just like that, Louis' mum had told him once when he'd complained to her. They couldn't help the instinct.

He wouldn't be able to avoid Harry, at least, for much longer. Harry had won the X-factor and blown up in popularity. He'd recently released his first album and was usually busy with promotions, but he'd been so close to finishing sixth form he was still coming into classes at least three days a week. Louis knew that he was also in midst of planning his first tour, the fan response to him so great that his management company were confident they'd be able to sell tickets. That wouldn't be announced to the world until after exams, though.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when the door opens, and he turns half-lidded, sleepy eyes in Harry's direction, watching as he stumbles through the doorway, knocking his elbow on the doorframe and hitting his hip on the door handle when he jerks away. Louis feels too lousy to do anything but snort lightly in amusement. Louis had mostly grown out of his clumsiness; Harry was only growing into it. Probably because the alpha was still growing, whereas Louis hadn't grown more than half an inch in two years, which Louis thought was just unfair.

"Hey Lou." The alpha greets with a cheerful smile as he swings the door closed behind him. His smile falls when all Louis does is raise a hand in greeting, dropping his face back onto his bag. "What's wrong?" Harry immediately starts to fret, dropping his own bag at the end of the table and flitting over to hover nervously over the omega.

Louis can feel it when Harry cottons on. He's been getting some concerned looks all day, so he knows he smells sick, and probably tired, too. Harry knew him so well he would be able to smell it almost instantly, which was why Louis had been avoiding him so far, as well as his other three alpha friends. He groans when one of Harry's stupidly large palms slides between his forehead and his bag, cradling his head even as he simultaneously feels for his temperature. Louis' pretty sure he's at boiling point.

"Lou, you're boiling." The alpha worries, using his grip on Louis head to lever him upwards. Louis moans, protesting the movement, but unable to complain overly much as Harry leans down to sniff at his neck. "Are you feeling alright?" The question is almost redundant, as Harry obviously suspects how he feels, so Louis just scowls over at him, slumping back in his seat. Harry's hand moves from his forehead to cradle the back of his head.

"Why are you in school, Boo?" Harry nearly whispers, he's talking so quietly. "You're not very well, you should be at home."

Louis shakes his head slightly.

"Exams are three weeks away, Haz." Louis protests. "I can't miss any classes."

Harry looks a bit sad.

"You'll do great, Lou. You've worked so hard to prepare for these exams. The only way you'll do badly is if you push yourself too far right now, when you're already sick." Harry counters, although his voice is very soft.

Louis shakes his head again, although he doesn't try and argue.

"Come on, baby." Harry whispers. "I'll take you to the nurse to get you signed out and then I'll take you home."

Harry doesn't give him a chance to answer, instead turning Louis carefully so he's sat sideways in the chair. Louis doesn't need the alpha's encouragement to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and when Harry slides an arm under his bum to lift him in the air, Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, so he's clinging to the alpha like a koala. Louis is quietly thankful for the alpha's strength when he supports the omega with one arm and gathers their bags with the other. It's a bit more of a struggle to open the door, but before Louis can gather the energy to try and help, Harrys striding down the corridor, confidently ignoring the weird looks they get. Since shooting to fame, more and more people have noticed Harry in the hallways, but he'd always been fairly popular. Louis supposes being a well-off, good-looking alpha was bound to gain attention, and fame only increased it.

"Not long, Lou. You'll be home soon." The alpha cooed. Louis supposed he must have made some sort of pained noise unconsciously. If he felt better he would hit himself for such a thing, but as it was Harry's reassurance just made him relax that little bit more.

Louis discovered the alpha had been right. Before he knew it, the nurse had signed him - and at the alpha's insistence, Harry - out of school for the afternoon and sent them home. As they walked to the car park, Louis took a moment to be glad that Harry had a car. A stupid, butter-yellow car, but a car nonetheless. Louis sighed gratefully as he was settled in the passenger seat, Harry taking a minute to put his seatbelt on for him and lower the back so he was reclining comfortably before the alpha rounded the car to get behind the wheel.

They hadn't been driving too long when Harry spoke.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Lou? You work so hard. This is why we worry, you know. We won't be there to help you, soon."

Louis didn't reply; he was already asleep.


	4. Reason Four: Unwanted advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis encounters a friend who wants something more. Liam is not happy about this. 
> 
> (Warning: There is an unconsented kiss in this chapter, although it goes no further and is quickly stopped.)

Louis sighed, absently throwing his football from hand to hand. He'd already been waiting for ten minutes, which meant Liam was late. When they were younger, Liam had been a stickler for punctuality, but this had been happening more and more recently.

"Hey Lou, boyfriend still not here?"

Louis looked up at the familiar voice, rolling his eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, Jake." He said, although he'd said it many times before and had been ignored every time. This time was no different, as Jake continued as if he hadn't heard.

"He's always leaving you to wait." Jake observes, coming to lean against the wall next to him. Louis starts, not having realised anyone in his football team had noticed, let alone Jake. "That's not a good sign in an alpha, Louis."

He only refrains from rolling his eyes this time because he's so surprised by the words. He blinks, turning to look at Jake. Louis has known him for years now - they've played for the same team since Louis was thirteen, although Jake's a year younger. Jake had presented as a beta at fifteen and was of average height. He was willowy and fast and Louis was happy with him as a teammate and casual friend. Louis was not, however, happy to receive love advice from him. Especially love advice pertaining to someone he was not dating.

"Its really not any of your business, Jake." Louis dismissed.

"We're teammates, Lou. We're friends, aren't we?" Jake asks and Louis nods in response, because its true. "And well - I care about you." Jake admits, ducking his head shyly. Louis closes his eyes. He's so bad at dealing with confessions like this.

"Jake..." He starts, although he trails off when he can't think of anything to say.

"I know you've got those alphas, but they never seem to be around anymore and you're always complaining that you don't see them very often." Jake plows on. Louis had never realised he'd payed so much attention. "So, I was just wondering if you'd go out with me, instead?" He questions, loudly, unconfidently.

Louis bites his lip.

"Jake, I - "

 _Beep Beep_.

He's interrupted by the beeping of a car horn and both he and Jake turn to see a large black car idling by the curb. Louis recognises it as Liam's; they'd all teased him for weeks at his choice in car.

"Lou, come on!"

Jake's eyes go wide when Liam leans out the window. Pursing his lips, thankful for the escape but not for Liam's annoyed glare at Jake, Louis turns to his teammate.

"I'll see you on Saturday." He offers. Jake gives him a hopeful smile and Louis waves as he rounds the front of the car to climb in the passenger seat. And he literally has to climb; he's still teased for being too short to climb into it like the rest of his friends.

He's settled his bag and ball on the floor by his seat and has just pulled his seatbelt on when Liam pulls out and speeds down the road. Louis rolls his eyes again, leaning forward to fiddle with the radio.

"Louis." Liam interrupts before he can actually turn it on.

"Yes Liam?" He replies as pleasantly as he can.

"What was that boy talking to you about?"

"Liam." Louis sighs. This is probably the one thing about Liam that truly gets on his nerves; Louis is allowed to make friends with whoever he likes. The only person in his life allowed to comment on his friendships is his mother. And despite how he acts sometimes, Liam is definitely not his mother. "Not that its any of your business, but he's my teammate. We talk." No way is Louis going to tell Liam that Jake asked him out, however. Liam's paying for dinner tonight, Louis isn't going to jeopardise that by starting an argument.

"I don't recognise him. Is he new?" Liam is obviously still feeling protective, Louis thinks to himself.

"You haven't been to one of my football games in nearly a year, you've probably forgotten all of my teammates." He points out reasonably. "And he's been my teammate for six years."

"Ah." Liam looks a bit sheepish now. "Right, Lou. But what were you talking about? You looked uncomfortable."

Louis sighs; Liam's like a dog with a bone.

"Its none of your business Liam." He repeats. "Just get me food." He says it with finality and although Liam shoots him a quick look, the alpha obviously knows better than to keep pushing.

Good, or Louis might just give up on food and hit him.

Louis thinks no more of it until Saturday, when he has a football game. He turns up to the field in time for pre-game practice and manages to avoid talking with Jake alone until just before the match.

"Hey Louis, I know you had to run off the other day, but have you thought about what I said?" Jake seems to have grown some confidence in the past three days and Louis can't say he likes it.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jake, but Liam's not very patient." He jokes lightly. "But, uh, why don't we talk after the game?" He offers. "We start soon."

"Yeah." Jake sends him another hopeful smile. "Yeah, ok."

They win the match by the skin of their teeth and Louis can't stop grinning, even as he waits by the field's gate for Jake, who had been called over for a quick word by their coach. Louis hasn't been waiting for long when Jake bounds up to him, grinning.

"Come on, why don't we go grab a drink?"

Louis shrugs in indifferent agreement.

They're not far from the closest cafe, their conversation mainly about the match and next week's practice when Jake slows down. They're walking past a little park and Jake jerks his head to the copse of trees in an unasked question.

"Sure." Louis agrees, leading the way over. There isn't a bench nearby, so Louis finds a spot clear of branches on the ground and settles comfortably against a tree trunk. As Jake clears a few twigs away so he can sit next to him, Louis starts fiddling with a clump of grass, suddenly a bit nervous. He rolls his eyes at himself; this is ridiculous. He's nineteen, he's going off to university in a few months and he's dated before. He can talk to Jake about this.

"So" He begins. "Jake, about - "

Jake surges towards him before he can continue. Louis flinches backwards in surprise but can't go far before the tree trunk stops him. He can't move far enough to avoid the Jake and Louis gasps a sharp intake of breath as the younger boy kisses him.

He jerks his head to the side so hard he hurts his neck, but he's already pushing the beta away from him and scrambling to his feet. Jake looks up at him with wide, confused eyes before pushing himself to his feet as well.

"I-is that alright?" Jake asks, shy once again. Louis blinks at him, disbelieving.

"In what world would you think that was alright?" He bites out.

Jake looks away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I just thought, since we were going to get drinks and this place..." He trails off. Louis' still angry but he takes a deep breath, so he can at least try and get through the other's stupid skull.

"We're not dating." He enunciates clearly. "You didn't ask if you could kiss me."

"Yeah, but - " Jake starts.

"No!" Louis states clearly. "No, no but. You shouldn't have kissed me."

Jake steps closer, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking pretty defiant.

"Isn't that why we're here, though? You were going to agree to date me?" He sounds very sure of himself and suddenly Louis hates him.

"You're eighteen, can't you tell when someone wants to date you? Or doesn't, in this case?" He asks, cruelly.

Jake sneered at that. Louis stood his ground, not willing to give in to this upstart, although his heart jumped at least two beats when the bigger boy took another step closer.

"Louis?"

Both he and Jake jumped at the sudden growl, heads whipping around to see Liam stood on the pavement a few steps away.

"Liam" Louis calls, a strange mixture of grateful and annoyed. Why did Liam always have to turn up when he had the potential to be in trouble? It only made his protective instincts so much worse.

"What do you think you're doing?" The alpha growls. Louis looks back at Jake, who is staring at Liam challengingly. Liam barely paid him any attention, which Louis was pretty sure just annoyed the beta more.

"We were talking, Li." Louis answers eventually. "But we're done now. What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to a late lunch." The alpha claims, although his eyes stay on Jake.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

The alpha finally looks at him directly.

"Yeah. Come on, Lou." The alpha holds out a hand. Louis bites his lip, looking back at Jake briefly, but is quick to move forward, reaching for Liam's hand. Liam pulls him bodily into his side and Louis is surrounded by the alpha's protected scent. He has a feeling he'll be smelling this for at least the next two days and sighed, already resigned to it.

Liam looks back at Jake, who had taken an abortive step forward, although Liam's glare had stopped him quickly.

"Come near my omega again and I won't let you go so easily." He threatens darkly. Jake gulps loudly, seeming to take the threat seriously. Louis doesn't get more than a passing glance at his scared face, though, as Liam is quick to scoop an arm under his bum and lift him up, holding him against his side. Louis instinctively rests his nose in the alpha's neck, not moving during the short walk down to where Liam had parked his car.

He really did have the worse luck. This was exactly why his friends were so protective.


	5. The one time they have to trust him to take care of himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff

Louis surveyed his new flat proudly. Although he'd put up quite a fuss when his friends had bought it, not giving him any say in the matter, now that he was moved in he couldn't say he minded. It gave them, his mum and himself a peace of mind that living in halls on campus wouldn't. The worry his alpha's excluded every time he'd bought up moving away for university had almost convinced him to stay at home and commute to the local uni, so even when he'd fussed at what he saw as over-protectiveness, he'd been glad for the compromise. Over the past year, he'd set his heart on this course at this university. He hadn't wanted to give that up.

"Ok, Lou, this is the last box."

Louis nods in response, not bothering to turn around to see the tired alpha in his doorway. Liam had been the one to offer to get the last box, so Louis wasn't going to thank him. Harry had given up twenty minutes ago and was currently snoring on his new bed. They'd bought new furniture and Harry had been very grateful that the bed had been delivered this morning and kindly set up by the delivery men. Harry had taken advantage. Zayn and Niall had left ten minutes ago to pick up a takeaway, arguably the least known of the alphas. Liam had finally gotten his big break at the beginning of the year in a big tv show, which he'd guested in before being invited to join as a full-time actor, they'd liked him so much. Harry had recently released a mini-album and come back from his European tour. Niall had gained more recognition after his participation in - and eventual winning of - a professional cooking show and Zayn had completed a much-coveted art course with a new internship with a famous artist. Louis was so, so happy for his friends but he was glad to finally start the next chapter of his life. He'd enjoyed his gap year; spending time helping his family, working at his favourite cafe, joining Harry for part of his tour and Liam on set - it had been fun. He'd stayed close to his friends and family. But uni was his next step.

As Liam wrapped his arms around the omega's waist; as the sound of Niall's loud voice wafted through the open doorway and Harry's snores echoed through the flat, Louis was happy.

The alpha's would have to trust him this time. He was finally chasing his dream.


End file.
